


【TRANSLATION】孩子是我们的未来/The Children Are Our Future

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Good Intentions, Kid Fic, Learning Disabilities
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>朱利安•巴席尔是个迟钝的孩子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【TRANSLATION】孩子是我们的未来/The Children Are Our Future

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Children Are Our Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388371) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



> 我不拥有星际迷航（显然）或者其中的任何角色和理念。若我真有的话，那这剧肯定虐翻了。

朱利安出生的那天是阿姆莎·巴希尔生命中最快乐的日子。

 

至少，当时她是这么认为的。后来回想起来——她不确定了。

 

***

 

在朱尔斯还是个婴儿的时候，他那对明亮的蓝眼睛和咯咯直笑的憨态可惹人爱了。阿姆莎买了一大堆音乐储存棒。

 

“我们要让他听莫扎特，”他说。“还有索利阿斯。那个瓦肯音乐家。经典音乐会让孩子变聪明，不是么？”

 

“听说是那样。”

 

“那我们就那样养他，”理查德信誓旦旦。“我们家虽然不是什么大富大贵，但我会找到份好工作的。找份更好的。朱尔斯可不能有个白痴当爹，就算他有，我们也会好好养大他。让他以后事业有成。”

 

“他会的，”阿姆莎同意道，抱起孩子。他哼了一声，挥舞着小拳头，迷离地对他父亲眨了眨眼。“他注定能成大事，”他说。“我有预感。”

 

***

 

即便还是个牙牙学语的小毛孩，朱尔斯也容易相处。他温柔，听话，讨人喜欢。他天天都和心爱的库卡拉卡腻在后院的那颗大榆树下；他对它胡言乱语，说悄悄话。整整一天，太阳跨越穹庐，阳光慵懒地洒遍大地，穿过树叶投下一片斑驳的树影，他就一直在那儿呆着。

 

阿姆莎对朋友们夸儿子有一副好脾气。克拉丽丝则抱怨自己的儿子汤米净干坏事，他恐吓猫咪，挑三拣四，半夜还闹。“他不吃蔬菜，”她一度抱怨过。朱尔斯最喜吃小包菜了。

 

其他孩子也喜欢他。朱尔斯很安静，而且基本不说话，但他很慷慨。当克拉丽丝和阿姆莎把两家孩子带来一起玩的时候，朱尔斯就亲切地跟在汤米后面，对这位只比他年纪稍长一点点的男孩言听计从。

 

“这孩子根本连一丝私心都没有，”克拉丽丝嫉妒地说道。汤米从朱尔斯手上抢了一只玩具塔赫[1]。朱尔斯只是眨眨眼，耸耸肩，然后就没事人一样地在土里画起了圈圈。汤米看上去都快要感到内疚了。

 

阿姆莎则喜形于色。

 

***

 

“那就是我的好儿子，”理查德·巴希尔说道，看着朱尔斯小心地把一块积木叠上另一块，他不禁咧嘴笑起来。他的协调性不怎么样，积木塌了。理查德还是毫无顾虑地对朋友们补充道，“我打赌他日后会成为一个建筑师的。”

 

理查德现在是个工人。而成为一个建筑师、一个设计师似乎是个令人肃然起敬的目标。一个让人印象深刻的目标。

 

“他看上去志在此啊，”他的朋友约翰附和道，笑着抿了一口啤酒，看着朱尔斯用他胖胖的小手又拿起一块积木。他的胳膊在半空抖了下，不稳地晃了晃；他松了手，于是积木又掉在了地上。“你刚才说他几岁了？”

 

“两岁半了。”

 

“嗯，”约翰敷衍地哼了一声，没再吱声。

 

***

 

“他真是个好孩子，”阿姆莎跟克拉丽丝说道。

 

“是啊，但他都做些什么？”

 

“做？”

 

“你一直说他人多好啊，多听话啊。但朱尔斯曾 **做** 过什么吗，任何事？”

 

“比如？”

 

“唔，有趣的事。上次我们请汤米的祖母过来。后来发生的事可逗了，她要走的时候他不停地跳啊挥手啊。所以她在我们家门厅那边逗留了好一会儿，但当她去再抱他一次的时候，汤米一把推开她还大叫道，‘您都要走了啊！’你该看看她当时的表情！”

 

克拉丽丝一想起这事儿就咯咯直笑。

 

阿姆莎咬了下嘴唇，别开了脸。“巴希尔很礼貌，”她说。“他不会做那种事。”

 

“哦，你想想看嘛。他们是孩子，阿姆莎。他肯定不时会干点蠢事什么的，不是吗？”

 

阿姆莎不说话了。

 

“你知道，”克拉丽丝说道。“孩子们干的淘气事。”

 

***

 

“不是库卡拉卡，”朱尔斯说道。

 

“我说是 **像** 库卡拉卡，”阿姆莎纠正道。“这是另一只泰迪熊，看到了吗？我觉得库卡拉卡看上去有点破了。”

 

“没。”

 

“它们都是泰迪熊，”她纠正道。

 

朱尔斯看上去有点迷惑。他的眼睛在房间里晃来晃去。

 

“你不喜欢熊熊吗？”

 

“熊熊？”

 

阿姆莎有点不耐烦了，她把熊塞进了朱尔斯手里。他盯着它看了一会儿，然后就扔在了一旁。

 

他开始吵着要库卡拉卡。

 

最后阿姆莎不得不妥协，回到自己房间，暗自庆幸她还没把这个旧玩具扔了。再次见自己的毛绒玩具，朱尔斯似乎很是高兴，但阿姆莎总觉得心里不踏实。

 

“你知道熊熊是什么吧，甜心，你知道的吧？”

 

朱尔斯有点迷糊，指向被扔在一边的新玩具。

 

“那这个呢？”她指向他的红色旧玩具。

 

“士库卡拉卡。”

 

“也是一只熊熊。”

 

“那是一只熊熊，”朱尔斯清楚地说道，指着弃置一旁的那只，然后抱着他心爱的库卡拉卡跑掉了。

 

他才三岁，阿姆莎告诉自己。他只是很黏自己的第一只毛绒玩具。说实话，这挺可爱的。只是可爱而已。

 

就这么回事。

 

***

 

“我说，他有点安静，”理查德·巴希尔有一天说道。

 

“安静又没什么关系。”

 

“是没关系。唔。”

 

“怎么？”

 

“只是——他 **太** 安静了。”

 

“是的。”

 

“这有点——不同寻常。”

 

“这只是他的天性。”

 

理查德一时没有说话。然后他说道：“他快四岁了，阿姆莎。”

 

“我知道他多大了。”

 

“他很快就要上学前班了，要和其他孩子一起的。”

 

“他很兴奋。”

 

“我不觉得他兴奋。”

 

“他当然兴奋了。孩子们第一次上学都很兴奋的。”

 

“朱尔斯不是其他孩子。”

 

“他比他们好，”阿姆莎说。

 

“朱尔斯是挺开心的。我不知道他是否兴奋。”

 

“他当然兴奋了，”阿姆莎冰冷地说。“你又知道些什么？你都不在家。他一直很兴奋。别因为你不在家就觉得好像朱尔斯有问题似的。”

 

理查德盯着她看了一会儿，然后起身离开了房间。

 

周围安安静静的，阿姆莎哭了出来。

 

***

 

“他有点——迟钝，巴希尔太太。”

 

“这是他第一次上学，”阿姆莎理论道。

 

“他们都是学前班学生，巴希尔太太。他们都是第一次。但朱尔斯从不和其他学生们说话。”

 

“你不能怪孩子内向。你不能那样就看不起他。”

 

“不只是那回事，巴希尔太太。在这个阶段孩子们会玩简单的拼图和记忆游戏了。他们记住各种星联种族的名称。巴希尔连八块的拼图都拼不了，也不理解人类和瓦肯人的区别。”

 

“他才五岁。”

 

“其他五岁的孩子做的挺好，巴希尔太太。”

 

“他没问题。”

 

“我不是说他有。但他显然有学习障碍——”

 

“你不能怪孩子，”阿姆莎回答道。“你不能这么做。你是个老师。你教他啊，你让他学啊。”

 

“不是这么简单。”

 

“那就是你不称职。我不会让你耽误他的。我要送他去有更好老师的学校。”

 

“我只是觉得还是先让他的能力得到进一步发展的好——”

 

“这从来不是孩子的错，”阿姆莎重复道。“从来不是。”

 

***

 

“我哉是个医生，”朱尔斯解释道，把跑出来的碎棉絮塞进库卡拉卡。

 

“我相信你会的，甜心，”阿姆莎撒谎道。“你要用泰迪熊当病人么？”

 

“不。我只会哉库卡拉卡上做手术。”

 

“……”

 

***

 

“那是只猫，朱尔斯。”

 

“士绒绒。”

 

“是的。你知道那是什么动物吗？”阿姆莎指出。

 

“士猫猫，”朱尔斯答道。

 

“不，宝贝。那是条狗。”

 

“绒绒。”

 

“是的。但你知道猫猫和狗狗的区别吧？”

 

朱尔斯不回答。

 

“这个呢？”

 

“房子。”

 

“那是棵树，朱尔斯。”

 

“人们坐在它底下。房子。”

 

“……我们过一会儿再学，”阿姆莎喃喃道，别过了脸。

 

***

 

“我们可以考虑一下，”理查德说道。

 

“约翰不知道他在说些什么。”

 

“那帮助了他哥哥。查尔斯现在是个受人尊敬的专家了。”

 

“你听的都是些可怕的传说——不。朱尔斯很好。他只是有点后进。没别的了。”

 

“而他永远也赶不上。”

 

“但我们不是这么糟糕的父母，”阿姆莎绝望地说。“不会 **这么** 糟糕。”

 

“查尔斯和约翰是同一对父母生的，”理查德告诉他。

 

接下来的夜晚，阿姆莎再没对他说过话。

 

***

 

等阿姆莎赶到朱尔斯的新学校时，他正在哭。大滴大滴的眼泪委屈地滚下他的脸颊，他把头埋在库卡拉卡破烂的身体里抽噎着。

 

“他们说我笨，”朱尔斯边啜泣边说道。至少他不是一个人；还有一个瘦干干的男孩尴尬地站在他身边，拍着他的肩膀。

 

阿姆莎抱住了儿子，看向那个男孩。“你是朱尔斯的朋友吗？”她问道。

 

“不算是，”那孩子一五一十地直言道，孩子式的诚实。“但他人很好，我还挺喜欢他的。虽然他真的很笨。”

 

***

 

“一。二。三。然后呢？”

 

“一。二，”朱尔斯慢慢地重复道。

 

“一。二……然后呢？我刚刚说了。”

 

“……一？”

 

***

 

“外面有特殊项目的，”克拉丽丝犹豫地建议道。

 

“我儿子不是白痴。”

 

“当然不是，但是，阿姆莎——”

 

“那些人的做法没用。以后他会被嘲笑的。”

 

“没有人会笑的，阿姆莎。现在的人性已经超越了过去了。他会有个完美的好生活的。你否认他的困难不是在帮他。”

 

“都是学校的问题。那地方太坏了。”

 

“汤米就是上的那学校。昨天老师还教他乘法了。”

 

“汤米不是朱尔斯。”

 

“对，”克拉丽丝叹气道。“他不是。”

 

***

 

“一棵树，”阿姆莎又试了一次。“就像我们的后院。你坐在它底下，不是里面。”

 

他的儿子苦思冥想，然后——

 

“若那是棵树，你就进不去！”朱尔斯叫道，这是一次突破，真的。男孩笑得一脸灿烂，嘴咧得大大的，可美了。他同样湛蓝的眼睛也在发光，阿姆莎被这绝少展现的表情惊呆了。孩子抬头对母亲笑着，很高兴自己靠本身的力量想明白了了。

 

阿姆莎崩溃了。

 

她紧紧抱住他，似是要将他烙印进自己的身体，泪水落入他的发间。若朱尔斯明白这一切都是出于悲伤，他没显示出一点儿迹象。“进不去，”他重复道，胳膊软塌塌地荡着。他笑了。根本没想到应该回抱母亲。“进不去。”

 

“说对了，朱尔斯，”阿姆莎低语道。

 

朱尔斯时年七岁。

 

她做出了决定。

 

***

 

那过程很快。朱尔斯术后变得奇怪了。他不像以前那么常笑了。医生们鬼祟紧张的样子无可避免地提醒她这事不合法，他们也一个劲儿地向她保证他的IQ会以每日五点的速度增长。

 

她的朱尔斯看上去也不一样了。术后的几天，他们一同走入六月炎热的户外，朱尔斯拉了拉她的手腕。

 

“母亲，”他说道，似乎有点不耐烦，这很不像他，“天热了。我们能去树下坐坐吗？”

 

***

 

“我们做的没错，”理查德低声喃喃道。他们鼓掌，骄傲的同时却也担惊受怕，台上的朱尔斯正跑过领奖台去领取他的科学优秀奖。“他注定能成大事。我一直就知道。我们做的没错。”

 

***

 

朱尔斯跟阿姆莎说他不再喜欢小包菜了。

 

***

 

“我没朋友也没事的，母亲，”朱尔斯跟她说。

 

操场对面，那个曾抱住他哭泣儿子的友善而瘦弱的男孩看着他们。满面怒容。然后走开了。

 

“其他孩子只是嫉妒，”朱尔斯补充道。

 

***

 

朱尔斯长大了。

 

“你们听说维勒迪安主星上的基因实验了吗？我不敢相信竟然有那样的医生。现在真是道德沦丧。”

 

“等我成为医生时，我只会帮助别人。不是伤害他们。”

 

***

 

朱尔斯十五岁的时候，他变成了朱利安，阿姆莎又一次彻悟，她所爱的朱尔斯已经消失了。变化是不可逆转的。

 

但也许，这也是最好的结果。

 

她只能这样希望。

 

[1]塔可：tarq，克林贡人的章鱼腿一样的食物……

 

 


End file.
